A New Life
by lalalaughter101
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella gets changed unintentionally. As a newborn, she goes to the Volturi and meets a new challenge that involves a reunion of the past. Better than it sounds...BXE eventually
1. The Beginning of Forever

Okay so I just got this idea, and I couldn't find a story that would satisfy my curiosity or imagination, so I'm writing one.

There are a few changes with where this story takes place as opposed to New Moon and Eclipse. Basically, New Moon occurs but Edward leaves differently the first time (like he made a vacation and never spoke to Bella again or something like that...you can use your own imagination on that one) and Bella becomes friends with Jacob and then the whole Volturri thing occurs along with the reunion of Edward and Bella. Now (coming back to the time of this story) another but rather more brutal attack involving Jasper's bloodlust and Bella occurs (again, you can use your imagination), and Edward is now leaving Bella permanently (as he did in the beginning of New Moon).

XXXSorry if that explanation didn't make much sense, but hopefully you get what I'm saying.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Bella, or the Cullens even though I REALLY wish I did. XOXOcoughmeaningedwardcoughXOXO however, I do own the plot

and here it is...

* * *

**A New Life**

"You…don't…want me?" I was confused by the words that came out of my mouth. Didn't Edward promise me that he would stay? Was I really going to suffer through this again?

The simply "no" that came from his perfect lips in his velvet voice confirmed my suspicions. This time, I really wouldn't see him again. Any of them.

I tried my best to accept it, I really did. I barely paid attention to whatever was coming out of his mouth knowing that I would never kiss it again. Knowing that this was the end. I wouldn't survive through this again. I was definitely going to hurt Charlie by dieing. That was a fact, but I couldn't rip myself apart again.

He suddenly was standing in front of me, his face inches away from mine. This was the goodbye part. Also known as the part where my eyes and my face become dull, dead, lifeless.

I think I heard him make me promise him something. I couldn't remember. I just felt my lips part and my voice, dry and hoarse, whisper something.

The next thing I knew, he was gone. Forever.

* * *

I wandered through the forest, going deeper and deeper, completely lost. I just let my feet drag on. The numbness was excruciating. I didn't feel the thorns pierce my skin or the rough brush burn my legs whenever I fell. I just walked until I could walk no more.

I found myself in a fetal position, curled up into a cold ball in the light of the full moon, when I heard his voice. My angel's voice speaking in a clearly regretful tone.

"Bella! Oh Bella I'm so sorry! I never meant those words. I could never stand a minute being away from you. Forgive me, Bella. Forgive me please!"

He said this over and over again until the numbness subsided, and I sat straight up while looking in the direction of his voice. My eyes landed on a figure, hidden in the shadows. It was strange, the way his body was positioned, almost catlike.

"Edward?" I called staring towards the figure, the curiosity overwhelming my body.

The figure stepped forward, illuminated by the full moon. My muscles froze, and my heart stopped in terror. The figure's head was thrown back, and a loud cackle was heard.

"Miss me?" the figure sneered.

My eyes were locked in full fright mode. I realized that death was upon me faster than I had thought it would be. I also realized that this was going to be very painful death indeed.

"Victoria." I managed to croak out.

Her wild burgundy eyes and flaming red hair stood out to me, vibrant against the dark green of the trees. Her face was unnaturally sinister, proving that tonight was going to be an enjoyable one for her as she would be drinking my blood, my lifeline.

* * *

"James was right. Your precious Edward didn't even bother giving me a challenge. He just left you all alone for me. This is going to be so slow and painful. I can't wait to hear you scream!" she laughed with such malice that her normal vampire, soprano voice immediately went from the ringing of bells to the lowest notes of an organ. "Mate for mate." she reminded me.

I don't really know what happened to me, but the idea of death, even this death became soothing for me. It was going to be over soon. My heart wouldn't have to endure for too much longer. I wouldn't have to rip another hole in it, shredding it to bits.

She must have noticed my sudden change of mood, because she stopped the hateful comments of what was to come to me and instead looked at me curious.

I just met her gaze. I could feel the life pouring out of my eyes quickly.

"No!" she muttered. "Unbelievable! The one time I get the opportunity, you actually welcome death in the face." Her face was bewildered and. . .calculating.

After a moment or two, she was within an inch of my face whispering "It's not going to be that easy, especially if you can't die." And with that she bit my exposed throat and retreated to the darkness of the shadows.

* * *

The agony was so much more unbearable than I could have ever imagined. I could never tell if the pain was from my shattered heart, all hopes of death lost, or the venom coursing through my veins. The venom was fire, hotter than the sun itself, and it was inside of me, burning me alive. Or to death, to be more precise.

Those three days felt like they lasted a lifetime, but also a mere minute in my reality.

* * *

Tell me how I did please. Don't worry I'll try to update soon while the story is alive in my head :) Also if anyone has any plot lines or anything they want me to put in, just let me know...thanks


	2. Waking Up

New chapter yay!! Just to let you know, I like reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 2- Waking Up

Waking up to a sunlit forest is truly an amazing thing through eyes of a vampire. I could see every shade of color, every shadow, and every detail in perfect clarity.

I could also see that the pieces of fabric that wrapped my body were shreds covered in mud, twigs, and leaves. It was a rather dreadful sight. My white body was mostly exposed except for the places that I didn't rip off. While looking at myself, the memory of the pain of the past three days suddenly hit me.

I grimaced as I remembered the fire, but screamed when the memories came flooding back. They were going so fast, zipping through my mind and leaving a new kind of pain. My non-beating heart imaginarily throbbed as everything about him, all the events, all the words he said, all the words I said to him…everything came pouring out to my mind and wrapped itself around me. There was no escape. I just had to wait until it stopped.

I crawled into a ball with my hands pressed against my head with such an intense force, trying to keep it from exploding.

After a couple of minutes, my shrieks stopped, but my tearless sobs continued. All the memories that came back had something to do with him, and it slashed my soul, my very being, apart into many pieces.

* * *

After many deep breaths, I decided right then and there to force my mind into becoming a blank canvas, only remembering things that were vital to my survival and didn't include…that one person.

* * *

I could feel the thirst burning the back of my throat, threatening to control my body. I refused to become a monster, but that was what I was. A vampire, the very definition of a monster.

I got up slowly from the damp ground, trying to mentally pick up the pieces of myself and hold them together. I managed to do this somehow and started to plan my damned, forever-lasting future.

First, I would hunt. Any animal would have to do. Then, I would go back to Charlie's, but not when he was there. I knew that if I saw him, I would probably…kill him. It was hard not to think of that possibility, because I knew that it would very likely happen. I would clean myself up a bit and pack my bags and….then what? I asked myself. Where would I go? Where could I go? I didn't want to be lonely. No, never alone. I couldn't go on forever without seeing someone. Human or vampire or werewolf, it didn't matter. I just needed someone.

Maybe…no, they would never accept me. Or would they? But, there was always their choice of food. I decided to put that possibility into just that, a possibility. If I was that bad off in life, I would go. Of course, there was always the question of the plane ride, how I would handle that, but I resolved to think about that later.

A new surge of excitement, something that I hadn't thought of occurred to me now. He always enjoyed this activity; I mentally winced at the memory of him. I would have to be more careful about what I thought. I refused to think about him and promised myself that I wouldn't, though that was a bit of a challenge since all my memories were about him or had something to do with him.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I began to run. Fast. The speed was exhilarating. He…I winced again. I cursed at myself for breaking my promise, especially since I had made it just a moment ago. Sighing, I began to give in to my instincts and look for food.

* * *

I quickly spotted three deer by a stream. Their heads were down as they drunk the water, their eyes not noticing me at all as I hid among the trees. The deep, dark eyes reminded me of mine…or how mine used to be.

I took a step out of the shadows and crouched. In just a mere split second, I had bitten one, and snapped the other two's necks. The warm liquid that poured out was incredibly sweet, sweeter than anything I had ever imagined.

After finishing the third deer, I began to "destroy the evidence". I easily ripped them apart into fragments and dumped them bit by bit into the river. No body would ever guess what they were if they even ever saw the bits of deer.

I felt guilty for what I had done, and shuddered at the thought of doing this for eternity, but I also knew that this was the start of my new life, and that I would have to do this often.

* * *

I ran again, but this time toward Charlie's house. I soon found myself standing at the edge of the forest across the street of the house. Charlie's car was standing in the driveway, meaning that he was home. I couldn't go in or any closer for that matter for fear of...thinking of a new plan, I figured that I should just wait for him to leave.

I waited without moving for two days. He did not leave the house ever during that time.

I grew impatient with him. Why was he still there? Then I remembered that I had not come home for who knows how many days. Did he think I was dead? Realization hit with this question. Of course! A huge wave of guilt crashed on top of me, knocking my breath away.

I couldn't do this to him. I had to tell him that I was alive, that I was home, that I hadn't left him alone, that I….but, if I went inside, if I saw him, if I went any closer, I would kill him.

Letting out a few sobs, I fell to the ground. What was I going to do? Why did this have to happen? After all, the only reason I had wanted it at first was, because I wanted to be with…I stopped after that. I would not go back on my promise to myself again. I couldn't if I ever wanted to survive for forever.

Suddenly, I heard the front door of my house open. My muscles tensed, preparing for me to run back into the forest if things got to be too much.

I saw Charlie walk out. The guilt and sadness was overwhelming for me as I watched him. He looked so sad, so helpless, as he walked to his car.

A light breeze carried a repulsing scent towards me. Well, not repulsing, just not appetizing. I gasped as I figured out where that smell was coming from, Charlie.

I could have screamed for joy for the fact that I didn't want to kill him! Maybe I could tell him. Maybe I could help this goodbye by telling him the truth…about me, about what I was.

I crawled through my bedroom window into the now empty house with my mind made up. I knew what I was going to do now.

* * *

Okay that's all for now folks! And I've got my plot in my head (hehehe) Don't worry I will eventually get Edward back into the story.


	3. Believe Me

new chapter yay!! I appreciate all the reviews and hope I get more...hint hint :)

* * *

Chapter 3- Believe Me

My bedroom was the same as it was before, but I could pick up more details. I could see where I had left everything that day before the…end. That was what I was going to call it. After all, I was starting a new life. _That_ was the end. _This_ was the beginning.

I could feel the hunter's senses in me pick up when I surveyed the room. It was amazing yet very disturbing how without looking back on my memories, I could guess what the human, which had been me, did every morning just by looking at this room. I knew her every step, her every move. It was bewildering to have this information. He…damn it…was right. A vampire was the world's best predator.

I shuddered at the thought of me being a predator and headed towards the bathroom to follow through my plan.

I froze when I was in front of the mirror. I was…beautiful, even with the leaves and twigs stuck in my dark hair and the shreds of what used to be my clothes on my body, I was beautiful. My dark hair was smooth, straight, and sleek. My skin was the unhealthy pale color, but it contrasted magnificently with my hair. My lips were small, but full, and my cheekbones were actually visible (when I was human, they weren't).

I found one thing about my face that bothered me deeply though. It wasn't the faintly purple bruises underneath my eyes but my eyes in general. The red irises were vibrant, almost like Victoria's hair. They were sinister looking even when I put on my most cheerful expression. They gave me chills down my spine, even though they were mine.

Taking deep breaths to calm down the hysterics that were threatening to arise, I told myself that if I stuck to my diet, they would be the wonderful topaz color. Actually, when I looked closer, I could already see microscopic flecks of topaz in them. This gave me hope that they would change soon. I wouldn't have to look like the monster I was.

As I tore my eyes away from the mirror, I turned the shower on. I remembered to be gentle because I really was strong now…bulletproof, actually.

The hot water was soothing against my ice cold body. Like the water, the pain that I had previously felt that day ran down the drain as I focused on forgetting. It was hard, because a vampire's memory doesn't exactly fade.

* * *

After some time, I reluctantly turned off the shower and stepped out. I put on a blue v-necked sweater and a pair of dark jeans. I left my hair to dry, because honestly, I didn't want to bother with it and took out a pair of duffel bags. I began to empty out my small closet and put my belongings into the bags. Because of my newly acquired vampire speed, it took me about one minute. Satisfied, I began to practice my speech for Charlie.

After one hundred and four tries, I still didn't know what to say. If I just showed up in front of him, he would probably have a heart attack, so I sat on the floor thinking.

And it finally occurred to me to write a note, a warning, and then show myself and tell him the truth. God, how was he going to take this?

I picked up my bags and went downstairs and set them on the couch. I then picked up a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

_Dad,_

_I know you have been worried sick about me, but I want to let you know that I am fine and that I am home, however, I can't stay. I will explain, and you will think that I have lost my mind, but please believe me. I am also writing you a note to warn you of myself. Of what I am now. I am a vampire._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I set the note on the kitchen counter. I hoped that he would believe me. I…

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound (to me of course). It was an engine belonging to a police car. Charlie was home, and it was show time.

* * *

I hid at the top of the balcony upstairs but watched him as he walked through the door. He immediately noticed the bags on the couch with wide eyes and then saw the note on the counter. He picked it up and read it.

I watched his face as the emotions that ran across it ranged from relief to sadness to confusion.

When he was done, he set the note on the table and while looking all around, bellowed my name.

I ran down the stairs faster than he could blink and stood in front of him, leaving him speechless.

He looked me over, and when his brown eyes met my red ones, he took a step back, and his eyes became fearful. I heard his heartbeat pick up speed, and I saw the pulse in his neck. I took a step forward, intrigued by the blood flow and thought about how nice it would be to just drink…I snapped out of my thoughts as picture of me killing Charlie burned into my mind. I immediately hated myself for thinking it, and took a couple of steps back. I guess I wasn't as immune to human blood as I thought. That definitely frustrated me.

During my internal war, Charlie must have found his voice because he questioned if it was really me.

"Bella?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry Dad, but please believe me." I begged. My face was full of anguish. The pulse of his blood was driving me nuts, but I completely refused to drink his blood.

He seemed to sense my anguish but mistook it as something else, so he took a step forward as if he was going to comfort me.

I quickly took a step back.

"Don't come closer to me." I warned. His expression was overwhelmingly sad so I added "I'm a newborn, so control is extremely hard for me. I don't want to hurt you."

Charlie took this in and asked in a careful tone "Bella, I know he left and that he hurt you, but isn't this taking it a bit far? I have to admit, you do seem a little vampire-ish with the contacts, though. They are quite convincing." He laughed a harsh, concerned laugh.

I shook my head.

"They aren't contacts."

"Bella, stop being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" The anger was bubbling inside me. "I am a vampire! You have to believe me!"

"Please" I added at the skeptical face he was making.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you and I know perfectly well that vampire are mythological creatures along with unicorns and werewolves and other things."

"Vampires are real! Along with werewolves, but I doubt unicorns are." I said with a short laugh attempting to brighten the mood. Maybe it would help him understand. Oh who was I kidding?

"Bella, it's okay. If you want to talk, I'm here." He said in his voice that he always used when he tried to comfort me.

Sighing, I said, "Dad, I _am_ trying to tell you but you-

I was cut off by Charlie's screaming. "No, I mean rational talk, Bella! Not this stupid nonsense!"

The bubble inside me burst, and I found that my temper was no better as a vampire…it was scary, actually. Very scary.

Before I knew it, an earsplitting snarl had escaped my lips, and I was crouched. I could feel the murder in my face.

Charlie was taken aback and stumbled towards the door, which slammed open, bringing with it, the most disgusting smell ever. I crinkled my nose as Billy and Jacob Black stepped through the threshold towards me.

Jacob immediately stepped in front of Charlie, his face a cold mask.

My crouch turned to position towards him.

"Bella, calm down." I wasn't surprised by Billy's statement.

After looking between their faces, I slowly stood up. "What do you want?" The spite in my voice was obvious.

"Jacob." Billy hissed at the quivering boy.

"I'm fine, Billy" he said.

After a moment, Billy turned his attention to Charlie and said, "It's true Charlie. Bella is a vampire."

Charlie's face was incredulous. "Not you too."

"Bella is a vampire." He repeated. "They do exist."

"I-I-I can't believe this. Besides, you don't even have proof." He smirked, obviously thinking he beat us at the game we were playing. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't a game.

"I'll prove it too you then." I said. This was going to be so easy.

"No!" Jacob and Billy yelled.

I winced as I understood what they thought I had meant by my statement. "No, never like that. No." I quickly tried to clear up the confusion.

"Oh." Jacob murmured under his breath.

I told Charlie to pay attention. He just nodded helplessly. I felt sorry for him. This information wasn't easy to take in so quickly.

* * *

In a split second I was upstairs. I stayed up there long enough for him to see me, and then raced back down to the kitchen. He saw me again, his eyes astonished. He was about to say something, when I cut him off by holding up one finger. I grabbed a knife, a very sharp one at that, at tried to slice it across my arm. I ended up crushing the blade, and held it up for him to see.

"Satisfied?" I asked smugly.

Charlie nodded his head unable to find his voice.

"Will you please let me explain then?" I asked nicely and pleadingly.

"Yes" he managed to whisper out.

* * *

hehehe sorry this is probably the most boring part of the story, but I have to have some explanations, otherwise it would be really confusing.

Review please!


	4. Note

**Author's Note:**

sorry guys, not a chapter...

I just wanted to let you all know that I probably won't be able to update anything until the weekends, because I'm really busy with school and stuff(high school can be such a drag)

anyways, just some helpful information (so people don't think that i'm giving up on the story or anything like that)...psh no, i just began :P

Also, for all those readers out there, reviewing is a very nice thing hint hint and helpful hint hint hint/wink wink wink (and cough might pressure me to update more cough)


	5. Final Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight...I think I'll hire lawyers to take it away from Stephenie.

* * *

Chapter 4- Final Goodbye

Usually I tried to avoid awkward situations. I really did. However, I found myself in a conversation that was even more awkward than I ever thought possible.

Trying to spill out all your secrets about a vampire family, the very vampire family that left you, without sobbing from despair to your human father, who was probably still in shock, was awkward. But doing that with a werewolf, an enemy by nature now that you were a vampire even though he was your best friend when you were human, and his father, who was sitting in front of your father, expecting to have to haul you back due to your nonexistent bloodlust for him, was just unbelievably awkward…especially with the occasional growl from Jacob when I reached a part in my story that involved harm to myself.

* * *

It took a while, but I managed to finish my story. It might have been a lot longer if I had gone into details about Them, but I was in no way wanting to welcome the painful memories.

When I finished talking, I waited nervously for their responses…and waited…and waited. They were dumbstruck like a trio of mentally retarded baboons with their mouths hanging open and their eyes as wide as saucers.

"So…" I said, breaking the silence.

I waited again.

Finally, Jacob moved…twitched actually, but it was still considered movement to me.

"W-Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?" he said, trying to find his voice.

"I…I don't know. I guess it just didn't seem like that big of a deal to me." I muttered honestly.

"Please tell me that I am dreaming." Charlie's voice sounded a bit distant like he was talking under his breath. Of course, I heard ever word of it.

"You're not dreaming, Dad." I thought he was getting better at this whole acceptance thing.

"Billy, pinch me please."

"Charlie…"I started.

The yelp of pain from Charlie interrupted me and caused a short laugh to escape my lips. Well, I warned him, didn't I?

"Okay. Okay. I'm not dreaming." He muttered, looking down.

"Thank you." Wow, what a waste of time. Glad we got the fact that he wasn't asleep. My patience was running thin again. Hmm, I would have to work on that.

"Bella…" I was broken out of my thoughts by Charlie's voice. "Didn't you say that you were leaving?" I wished he wouldn't sound so sad.

I nodded. "So, where are you going to go?"

When he said that, I swore I could have heard the snapping of Billy's and Jacob's eyes on me.

"You aren't staying?" Jacob whimpered.

"Jacob, you know why I can't." Again, the awkwardness was everywhere.

"But you could…well, couldn't you…you aren't…I…ugh!" He was frustrated with himself for not being able to come up with a reason for me to stay, I knew that. But, I also knew that I couldn't, even if I wanted to.

"Bella," Billy began kindly, "if you are leaving Forks, then where are you going?" I could tell from the dark depths of the brown ocean in his aged eyes that he didn't believe me when I said that I wasn't attracted to human blood. He still expected me to hunt people.

"I'm going to Italy…the Volturi, actually. When I was human, their leader, Aro, told me that I was always welcome there. I've decided to take him up on that offer."

"What!" Jacob yelled. I had a feeling this was coming. "Why on Earth would you go there? Did you not just say that when you had previously gone that you were scared out of your wits?" His body was quivering all over, and I knew that things weren't going to get better.

"Jake, can we discuss this outside?" I asked.

Billy nodded his head in agreement. "I'll talk with Charlie about things."

At the mention of my father's name, I looked at his face and found him following our conversation like a lost, but observant, puppy.

* * *

Once Jake and I were outside, he was bellowing at me and my stupidity. I just stood there without moving, letting him let out all of his frustrations.

When he stopped pacing and screaming, I asked him "done yet?"

He looked at me incredulously. "Bella please give me a better explanation of why you're doing this?"

Sighing, I began. "I need to be with my own kind, especially these first few years. Things will be very hard for me, and they are the only ones that won't trigger bad memories-"

"Well aren't they bad? Don't they feed off humans? You said that you were only going to go after animals." He interrupted me.

"Jacob please." I held up my hand to stop him. "I'm not going back on my word, and you know what I meant about bad memories," I winced at that part, "however, this is what I have to do…what I am going to do." The last statement cut the conversation to a close.

Jacob groaned in defeat, and mumbled something about being too stubborn.

"I'll miss you, Jake."

"Ya, I know."

I punched his arm playfully at that comment.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arm.

"Oops, guess I don't know my own strength." I smiled sheepishly.

"Sure don't." There was the Jacob that I loved. The cold mask was gone, and my best friend stood in its place.

* * *

We went back inside to find a quite happy Charlie. He seemed to have finally accepted the facts, and I was grateful for that. They all had coffee, even though it was nighttime and we watched a baseball game. I had actually almost made myself a cup of the caffeine loaded drink but then realized that I was a vampire.

When the game was over, Billy and Jacob said that they were going to go home, and we said our goodbyes for the final time. However, they stopped outside the door, and Billy advised me to not stay the night with Charlie. I agreed to this, for I really needed to feed. Charlie's pulse had been driving me nuts, plus I was planning on leaving the next day. I was not looking forward to a long plane ride full of people.

* * *

Just to let everyone know

Bella tells Charlie, because she feels guilty that he thinks she is dead and wants to make him happy.

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

Glad you don't think it's boring either haha...i'm just anxious to get to the Volturi part. Bella isn't exactly that sweet and innocent anymore. coughspoilercough


	6. Anger

**Sorry I know this is a short one...but life has been busy, so I'm just trying to give you guys something :)**

**Disclaimer: I am stealing this from Stephenie! mwuha...ack, cough, cough...so much for the evil laugh. I am talking to my evil henchmen, I mean lawyers, as we speak, to take it. I don't think it'll work though.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Anger

"What to do…where to go…what to do…where to go…" My endless muttering had actually turned into singing as I wandered the forest, completely bored, just letting my feet take me where they may.

Soon enough, my feet stopped and so did my singing. I was in front of Their house, the very thing that I was avoiding. This place could do a lot of damage to my fragile mind.

The house looked the same as ever, but it felt eerie. It felt…empty.

"Well duh!" I thought, "Nobody lives there." Jeez, my inner self, or whatever you want to call it, was definitely being a bit harsh to my stupid messed up brain. I shrugged it off though.

Turning my attention back to the outline of the painful white ghost of my past, I realized that I was an idiot. Did I really want to rip my soul up that much, especially right before going to the Volturi?

Sure, why not? My soul was gone, wasn't it?

* * *

Slowly, each step filled with caution, I walked up to the door of the white mansion, took a deep breath and opened it. I was not expecting to see what I saw next. The once beautiful house, well it was still beautiful, was empty. I knew that they had left, but it hadn't completely sunk in until now. I moved gingerly, from empty room to empty room. All the books, clothes, everything, except for his piano in one of the rooms, was gone.

* * *

Soon enough, I reached his door. Taking a deep breath, I opened it and found it the same as before. The black couch still there, the stereo system, the cd's, all there…exactly how it was when I had last been there. The walls were still that light golden color. The floor was still the softest and fluffiest kind ever.

I stopped breathing when his faint scent reached my nose. No more memories of this after tonight. It would all be in the past, and my past would be erased.

My graceful steps were uneven as I shuffled my way across the room and into his bathroom, which was also the same as before.

* * *

For some reason, my brain just now registered that this whole thing was wrong. This was not my house, and I was, technically, breaking into it.

I turned, about to leave, when the image in the mirror caught my eye. The creature staring at me was just that…a creature. Its beauty was inhumanly possible. Its body was too strong and perfect. But looking at its face, I saw that its eyes spoke all the emotions it felt inside, sadness, guilt, and…anger. Yes, it was there. The anger was strong and deep, buried behind the sadness.

Suddenly, I looked at the beautiful creature as a whole. Despite its flawlessness, it just wasn't good enough. This creature was not good enough for this life, this house, this family that had lived here. This creature was not good enough for Him. _I_ was not good enough for him. No matter what happened, I was not good enough for Edward.

The creature in the mirror snarled when I thought his name. That creature was me, and that anger, which now visibly shone through, belonged to me.

I stared back at my furious reflection. Each passing minute, I became even angrier at him, at them, at everything.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt my right hand curl up in a fist and pull back. Suddenly, an explosion of glass and reflected light sparkled throughout the bathroom as I punched and broke the mirror.

It was all in slow motion too, and I felt the anger scream with victory at my actions. But, it wanted more. And they said that jealousy was the monster. No, anger was definitely the biggest monster of all.

After all, it was anger that pulled all the cd's off the walls. It was anger that ripped the fine, black leather couch into shreds. And it was anger that destroyed the shiny, black, baby grand piano.

* * *

I walked out of that white house with a sense of victory. This anger was the key to joining the Volturi. This anger was the key to escaping any sadness. This anger was the key to forgetting the past and moving on.

But, most of all, this anger was the key to my survival.

* * *

**Don't worry, I know what Bella's power will be already, and let me just say, it's very powerful. coughlikealotofpowerscough**

**I was also hoping to get to the Volturi part soon, but I realized that I hadn't exactly figured out what would happen at first so haha well just have to see.  
**


	7. The Volturi

**Yay! It's a longer chapter! Sorry the updates have been slow...too much work to do in high school sigh...anyways hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm firing my lawyers...apparently Stephenie's were better than mine in court...a lot better (evil laugh will be back though!)**

* * *

Chapter 6- The Volturi

Filthy humans. Everywhere I went, they stared at me. If it was a girl, they hated me, my body, and my face. If it was a guy, they stared at all the inappropriate places on me instead.

My anger did absolutely nothing to help. It was unbelievably strong. All the emotions I felt in my human life together could not even compare to the anger that was present within me.

I either glared at the pathetic humans or muttered the cruelest of insults just loud enough for them to hear. And unfortunately for me, it was the busiest day the damn airport ever had.

Thankfully I somehow managed to sneak around security without taking my very dark and very large sunglasses off. After all, my eyes were still the brilliant red of a newborn.

* * *

Finally, after spending countless hours in a flying aircraft with a bunch of humans, I had arrived in Volterra, Italy. I admit my control over the hundreds of heartbeats had been excruciatingly difficult. Thankfully though, my row had been empty; otherwise, I'm positive that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from drinking. I would have become a monster, although, I was on my way to join monsters just like that. The irony gave me a brief chuckle.

* * *

I followed the streets to the great plaza that held many memories for me, passing the Clock Tower on the way there. It was strange. The sun wasn't shining, and there was only the occasional human draped in a cloak walking by. It seemed totally different than how it was on St. Marcus Day. It was oddly depressing to look at.

* * *

I managed to find the alley to the tunnel opening. The opening to my new future.

I hesitated though, a sudden thought popped into my diseased mind. What if they too didn't want me? Aro had said that I could join, but Caius had never liked me. I still remember his red eyes burning invisible holes into my body with his angry glare when Aro let me go alive. After all, the Volturi were kind of a three master thing, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. It only worked if they all liked you.

However, I had nothing left. If they didn't want me, then I would make them kill me. It was as simple as that. I had no other path to follow, no other desire to live, to exist.

It was with this last thought that I jumped past the threshold of the tunnel to face fate itself. Now the only question was what would fate decide for me?

* * *

I did not like the dark coldness of the damp, underground tunnel, so I ran very quickly. It did not take long before I reached the guards.

As soon as I got there, an extremely burly vampire with cropped, jet black hair and the usual pale face and red eyes, stepped towards me, blocking my view of the door and making his long, grey cloak sway slightly.

"What is your business here?" He demanded in a harshly cold, monotone voice.

"I wish to see Aro." My voice matched his.

He paused for a moment to look me over.

"Have you met the master before?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Then you know to show respect…Give me your name and I will ask him if he wishes to speak with you." He said. A well hidden but still visible curiosity showed through his eyes.

"Bella Swan." I had the strange feeling that he was trying to remember my name for more than the reason of passing the information to Aro. "Tell him that I visited with the… Cullens last year." I added. It still hurt me to say their name and although I hesitated to say it, the guard did not notice. He was too busy scowling at the mention of the word. I could tell that he did not approve of their diet.

"I will be back in a moment to request a meeting with the master. You must wait here until I get back." With that, he swiftly turned around and headed through the iron door.

* * *

I hadn't noticed them before, but two other vampires stood guard on either side of the door. I couldn't see their faces from the dark hoods of the cloaks, which were pulled up on their heads, but they stood as still as statues.

It had been quite sometime since that guard left. I was growing impatient. Just when I had almost had it and was about to barge my way through the door, it opened.

"Aro will see you now," was the guard's only reply as he stepped aside, making room for me to go through.

Just as I entered the door, I was met with another guard. This one was more slender than the others outside of the door, and his long, auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hello. I'm Altair. I will be taking you to Aro's office now. This is a big privilege for someone like you. Please keep up, his time is limited, and we do not want to waste it."

Someone like me? God, the guy was rude. I could tell by his accent and his name that he was Greek, but he was definitely no god.

He was also a very fast walker. I was practically jogging to keep up with him.

* * *

I now knew why he rushed me. Aro's office was millions of miles away. I mean it was hallway after hallway after hallway. Altair led me up stairs and down corridors and back down stairs and through doors that I didn't even know were there.

After a very long time, Altair finally stopped. He gestured towards a door that was inserted in the stone wall. "Aro is inside. Keep it quick. He is very busy." Then, he walked around the corner and disappeared, leaving me with only a door between a very powerful vampire and me.

Carefully, I knocked on the door.

"Come in." was the only reply.

When I opened the door, I was met with a spectacular room. Lining the burgundy walls were shelves full of books and strange knick knacks. The wall opposite me was made entirely of glass, so that one could practically see the whole town of Volterra below. In the center of the room, was a large desk covered in papers. And behind it, was none other than Aro himself.

"Bella, my dear!" He exclaimed as if he was not expecting me.

"Nice to see you again, Aro." I said politely. I had not moved forward since our conversation began, and he had not risen out of his chair.

"I see that the Cullens have kept their agreement. Is that why you are here? So that you can save Caius a trip? Although, I'm sure that he'll be disappointed about that." He said with a chuckle. "So, how is dear Edward? I hope he's keeping that temper of his in check."

At the mention of His name, my body stiffened into a stone statue, and my lips became a thin line.

Aro, shocked at my reaction, looked at me curiously and waited for me to explain.

"The…Cullens," I choked on their name, "and I have had a sort of…falling out." I put it in the simplest words I could manage. "They did not change me. A lone vampire had found me in the forest one day after their absence, and I was changed. I am also not here to save Caius a trip."

"Oh," was all I heard as Aro's eyes glazed over in thought for a moment. "So, _none_ of the Cullens are with you anymore?"

"None." I replied in a monotone voice.

"Not even Edward?" He obviously couldn't understand the word, none.

"No." Hearing his name this many times was dangerous. My temper spiked every time I heard it, and that was not a good thing.

Aro must have gotten my I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it expression, so he changed the subject.

"Then, if not proving that you are indeed one of us, why are you here?"

This was the part that had made me nervous, although I was glad that we had gone off the topic of Them. "I was wondering…i-if your offer still stands." I stammered.

His face was still confused as he waited for a better explanation.

"I was wondering if I could join you, the Volturi."

Aro's expression went from confusion to shock to thoughtfulness to joy.

"Of course, Bella! Ah, that would be wonderful to have another member! You especially!"

I was dumbfounded. I didn't expect his decision to come so soon.

"Do you have any powers yet?" He stood up as he said this and closed the large gap between and replaced it with a few feet.

"Well, I know that I am immune to the smell of human blood. I fainted at the smell of it when I was human, so that trait was probably carried over. However, I don't really know if there is something else…I've only been a vampire for a little over a week." I added sheepishly.

He nodded in amazement. "Immune to human blood, incredible." He murmured.

"I wonder if you are still immune to my gift and Jane's and Edward's too."

I flinched again at the sound of his name and spoke in a low, snarl. "I'd rather not talk about the Cullens anymore, especially Him. To me, they are now a forbidden subject."

Aro gazed into my eyes, which were probably darkening due to my anger, before speaking. "My apologies. May we do a little test, though?" He reached out his hand.

A small smile crawled its way onto my face as I placed my hand into his.

What happened next was unexplainable. As soon as I had touched Aro, I felt a small spark tingle up my arm and through my body. Immediately after, a giant tsunami of thoughts crashed into my head.

Gasping, I found my arms entangled in my hair, trying to keep my mind from falling apart. I was also on my knees on the ground.

As quickly as it had come, it left. I felt completely normal, but the information was still in my head. I had heard Aro's thoughts. I had heard everything single thing Aro had thought in the past centuries or however long he had been a vampire.

"Whoa!" I muttered as I stood up slowly to look back at him.

"Bella, are you alright? What happened?"

"I-I heard your thoughts." I stammered.

Stunned, he said, "I still didn't hear any of yours, though. What did you hear?"

"Everything. Everything you ever thought in your entire existence. I-I think I just did what you can do…what your gift can do."

"Interesting, very interesting." He murmured under his breath. "Well, I'm not sure what your exact power is, but you definitely have one.

"Oh, and welcome to the Volturi." He said with a true, genuine smile.

I smiled back.

He suddenly spoke, all his words in a rush.

"We can experiment later and begin your training in a few hours, but right now, I have to attend a meeting. After all, I'm a busy person." I noticed that he said person instead of man. Well, he was a vampire.

"Besides," he said, "you look thirsty anyways. We will all be feeding after the meeting if you want to join us."

It was true, I was incredibly thirsty, but I said "thanks but no thanks. I prefer the animal diet."

"Of course, the immunity to human blood, I forgot." Aro gave a slight smile.

I only nodded my head, thankful that I didn't have to explain how wrong I thought it was to drink from a human anyways.

"Well, I must be off. Meet Altair at the same spot today, and he will take you to the training grounds."

I nodded and turned to leave, but before I did, I whispered, "Thank you, Aro."

He chuckled and waved his hand in a farewell.

* * *

**Be sure to tell me what you all think (review coughcough)  
**

**And obviously, Bella has a power...we will hear more about it in future chapters**

**Oh and if you are confused about how Bella knows about the Volturi and stuff, read my note at the top of the very first chapter. That should explain it.**


End file.
